hellsingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellsing portal
seras:*yawns* where am i anouncer:good morning you have been in suspension for -FIFTY- day's in copliance and state regulations all canadates in the aperture science relaxation center must be periodicly subjected for a metanle and phisycle welness exercise seras:odd....oh no that aperture science 3 weeks ago she had decided to leave aperture after the inceddent with it going on at the hellsing mansion...integra had been dying seras had grasped her hand in her dying breath integra said "s-seras" seras:"yes sir ingegra she" said with tears rolling down her cheeks integra:"t-tell GLaDOS if she comes back, tell...tell..." but i was too late she had passed seras:no sir integra NO *cry's* I HATE YOU GLaDOS integra had died from the nerotoxin pip:*rest's his hand on seras's shoulder* it's ok seras:NO IT'S NOT GLaDOS HAD KILLED HER AND YOU JUST SAY IT'S 'OK' WHATS WRONG WITH YOU pip:im sorry seras was enraged at GLaDOS seras:JUST SHUT UP alucard:*come's in room* hello police girl,captain seras:*rest her face in her hands and cry's solfly* alucard:she's gone isn't she pip:*nods* alucard:*walks over to integra and closes her eye's* it's been an honor sir integra fairbooks windgates hellsing *cover's her with her blanket* thank you 3 weeks later...she was back seras:i miss you sir integra announcer:you will here a buzzer when you hear a buzzer look up at the ceiling BZZZZZ seras:*looks up* announcer:good when you hear a buzzer look down a the floor BZZZZZ seras:*looks at the floor* announcer:there is a framed painting on the wall please go stand in front of it seras:*go looks at the painting* look i don't... announcer:this is art when you hear the buzzer stare at the art seras:*looks at the art* announcer:good you shall now feel mentaly infigurated if you have suspected staring has not provided the stuctual substance reflect briefly at this classical music *CLASSICAL MUSIC PLAYS THEN GETS INTERRUPTED BY BUZZER* announcer:please return to your bed seras:Ok *goes back to sleep* ???? years later announcer:good morning you have been in suspention for 9-9-9-9-9 this courtisy call is for all test subjects to vacate the facility imedianty and (TAPE FADES OUT) ?:hey is anyone in there hello seras:uhh *walks over to the door* ?:HA i knew someone was in there seras:*opens door* seras and ?:AAH ?:AAH god you look te..uh good looking good actually seras:ecxuse me ?:im wheatly who are you seras:seras victoria wheatly:oh well hello seras:hello wheatly alucard:*behind wall* hello wheatly where are you seras:MASTER alucard:police girl seras:uh huh come on through alucard:right *walks through wall* alright im here seras:yay wait if your here that means... pip:yo wheat's where are ya' seras:PIP your alive pip:seras alucard:stand aside totsie pop i'll break the wall with my ty-quan...*punches wall*DOH walls fall down alucard:wow that was cool pip:i'll just walk through *walks through hole* hey seras seras:*hugs pip for dear life* i missed you pip:*pats her head* i know *hugs back* alucard:young love so nice pip:*lets go* i know it's sweet seras:hey wheatly let go of the to ther pod's these two blockheads are in here *rubs both their heads* wheatly:good